The present invention relates to a storage controller for controlling a disk array system. Particularly, it relates to a connection structure for a logical board and a backplane.
A plurality of logical boards is mounted in a disk array system where a plurality of disk drives forms a Redundant Arrays of Independent Inexpensive Disks (RAID) structure. The logical boards have channel adapters for controlling front interfaces connected to host systems, and disk adapters for controlling back interfaces connected to disk drives. A channel adapter may be equipped with a Network Attached Storage (NAS) processor for providing a file share service based on file transfer protocols such as Network File System (NFS) and Common Interface File System (CIFS). The disk array system also has a backplane for relaying signals transmitted between the logical boards. Bus wires for connecting the logical boards to each other and power lines for supplying power to the logical boards are formed on the backplane. Because the signal transmission performance of the backplane influences the performance of the disk array system, the connection structure of the logical boards and the backplane needs to provide high performance, high reliability and fault tolerance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-124655 is known as a document that mentions circuit boards where electronic circuit components are mounted in compact spaces.